Visions of the Past
by Kwon An Na
Summary: ON HOLD SLIGHTLY AU OOC! WIP! Its been three years since The golden trio has graduated and four since Voldemort was defeated...Now Ginny and Hermione are ready to take a break from University, only to find that their trip to Rome, May just have been
1. The Trip

**_DISCLAMIER: I own anything that you don't recognize and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest._**

**_A/N: This is slightly AU, especially in the sense that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will be from Beauxbatons Academy and the Golden Trio's archenemy was a guy by the name of Thomas Jacobson. _**

**_NOW TO THE STORY…_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Trip**

Hermione woke up, drenched in cold sweat. That dream, it seemed so real. "Are you ready yet?" Ginny called from the doorway. It had been years since they graduated from Hogwarts. "My god! You are still in bed? Come on, get up we are about to eat breakfast. Meet you down stairs" Hermione rolled out of bed, the dream still fresh in her mind,

"OK be there in a minute." she dressed quickly. The dream was disturbing but she wasn't going to think about it right now, she had to get ready for the trip. Hermione and Ginny had been planning this trip since Seventh year at Hogwarts, and now as independent students at the prestigious Wizarding University, Merlinous, they finally get to take it.

"I can't believe we are going to Rome! It's like a dream come true." Hermione said as she walked through the door of their kitchen. "So what time is our flight?"

"At noon I think, sit down and eat your breakfast it's getting cold, we probably need to get to the airport 'round eleven-ish." Ginny replied. Though they had both gotten their apparition licenses a long time ago, they still preferred the muggle way of traveling. Hermione glanced at the clock hanging above the fridge and her heart stopped. "OH CRUD! It is 11:15! We have to leave, Ginny, NOW!" Ginny jumped up from the table spilling coffee all over her. Dashing into the bedroom, she came back levitating their two-heaping bags of luggage and a duffle each.

"Quick, fill this with anything else you need for the trip." Ginny yelled as she threw a duffle at Hermione, before ripping off her coffee soaked shirt. Five minutes later, they were running through the parking lot, levitating their luggage behind them. They shoved the bags into the trunk of Ginny's BMW convertible (As the new Minister's Daughter, she had certain...privileges) and raced towards Newcastle Airport. Entering the terminal at half past eleven,Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but Ginny was still tense.

"Hurry up our gate is at the end of the terminal and if you don't hurry up we are going to miss the plane!" She said franticly over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Just relax we're not going to be late we have plenty of time. Besides, I'm starving and there is a McDonald's." Hermione replied amused. 'Was I ever like that?' At 20, she had matured quite a bit, and changed a lot; partially due to the fact that she allowed herself to finally relax after the defeat of Voldemort in her seventh year. Her bushy brown mane, went silky and fell in soft ringlets down to her back. Even their archenemy, Thomas Jacobson, could say nothing bad about her. As for her red- head friend, she had only seemed to bloom, in many more ways then one. Ginny had natural blonde highlights and big blue eyes that usually sparkled with a mischievous sparkle. Needless to say, this wasn't one of those occasions.

"Are you insane!" Ginny cried grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her to the gate. (' Remind me to ask Harry and Ron how exactly they put up with me!') After their brief layover in Paris, the two young women boarded the plane that would take them to their final destination, Rome! After a questionable dinner, Hermione gazed out her window and slowly everything went dark...

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter….Please Review and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Dead Harry?

**_DISCLAMIER: I own anything that you don't recognize and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest._**

**_A/N: This is slightly AU, especially in the sense that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will be from Beauxbatons Academy and the Golden Trio's archenemy was a guy by the name of Thomas Jacobson. And it had not so many references to magic._**

**_NOW TO THE STORY…_  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Dead Harry?**

Suddenly a boisterous crowd surrounded Hermione. She was sitting next to a robed man on a throne, and she herself was dressed in a beautiful wrapped garment, a circlet of gold in her hair. Two men dressed in complete gladiator garb walked up to the emperor and his lady.

"HAIL mighty Emperor of Rome and his beautiful bride, the lovely Lady Hermione. Wish me luck in this fight to the death!" said the man standing before her, pausing slightly at her name. He looked so familiar to her, but through the helmet she couldn't make out who he was. Both gladiators brought their right hand to their chest and bowed to her and her handsome companion. She turned to him.

"Who are these men? One of them is foreign but the other appears to be a general from our own land, is he not? " It felt as if she was a spectator in her own body, as she asked her "husband" sweetly.

"Yes my love, do you not recognize him?" she shook her head gently so the golden circlet would not fall from her hair.

**_Husbands POW_**

**'She does not remember him? That is odd that, she would not even recognize him. It will make this all the more easier for me, especially if he dies like he is supposed to. I do not think that I could bear to see her hurt or cry; I love her so much. Its good that she cant remember. '**

**_End Husband's POW_**

"You may soon remember but now it is good that the knowledge alludes you." he smiled as he spoke the expression on his face reminded her horribly of a Cheshire cat, evil, mysterious and haunting, yet with a resignation. He rose from his seat, his silvery blonde hair glittering in the sunlight, he raised his arms majestically, he bellowed to the great mass.

"Let the match begin!" The two gladiators lunged at each other with certain urgency, the gladiator that seemed so familiar seemed to be fighting for his life, and he was not there on his own free will. He was the first to receive a wound but soon repaid his opponent. Hermione felt eyes on her and looked around to see her husband studying her, waiting for her reaction.

"Why are you staring at me so intently, darling?" she inquired sweetly. "Is there something wrong with the way that I look?"

" No of course not, I was jut thinking how lucky I am to have married you I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have married you." He said.

Suddenly the crowd went wild with a deafening cheer, the familiar gladiator had received a fatal wound. As if on impulse Hermione ran down the stone steps before anyone could stop her. Running to the fallen gladiator's side, she moved his head so that it rested on her lap. She gently took off his helmet,

"Oh my God, No, No ...This cant be happening!" She exclaimed. It was Harry, she was sure of it. He looked at her reaching towards her face, "I will ALWAYS love you, and if the Gods grant my wish, you will be mine in our next lives." And with that, he died. Tears falling freely from her eyes, She then saw herself taking his knife and plunging it into her heart as her 'husband' desperately tried to stop her, love shining from his silverfish – blue eyes. Everything went black for Hermione once again as she felt herself slipping away.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the Chapter 2….Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Only A Dream

**_DISCLAMIER: I own anything that you don't recognize and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest._**

**_A/N: This is slightly AU, especially in the sense that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will be from Beauxbatons Academy and the Golden Trio's archenemy was a guy by the name of Thomas Jacobson. _**

**_NOW TO THE STORY…_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Only a Dream**

Hermione felt the world go black as she found herself slipping back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to see her best friend, Ginny, standing over her shaking her awake.

"Mia, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep, as if you were having bad dream or something." Hermione burst into tears, "What's wrong, what happened? Will you please tell me?" Ginny asked frantically. Hermione told Ginny her entire dream, continuing to sob.

"And he... and he" 'sniff' "he said that, that he will always love me" 'sniff' "and then he... he... he DIED!" She cried on. Ginny was unabashed,

"Mia, it was only a dream ... you know that I am very superstitious, if the dream meant anything I would tell you but it was just regular nightmare. It won't come true, besides something like that would have taken place in the past. Don't worry about it. And you know Harry. If Voldemort couldn't defeat him with a wand then a measly sword isn't going to stop him" Ginny said trying to soothe Hermione.

"Yeah I know Gin, but... I have had this dream before, but I always woke up before I saw who it was. And it felt so real, like I was reliving a memory." Hermione said, looking up to see a very startled Ginny. "And even you can't say that it is natural. I read about this somewhere, if I could remember which book. Well I certainly hope that the hotel has a decent library. Honestly!"

"Hermione, Okay, it was a weird dream, but maybe the dream is just telling you that you and Harry belong together and it's probably telling you that you guys shouldn't have gotten into that stupid fight the day before we left. You probably really miss him, that's all. Hey, it might even BE a memory from a previous life." Ginny raised her eyebrow and put on her seatbelt, ready for their arrival in Rome. "And I personally made sure that we were out of a 100 Km range of a decent library. So I do not think that looking for this book will be an option. " Ginny almost burst out laughing at Hermione's anger. Something's never change.

**_

* * *

_****_A/N Hope you enjoyed the Third chapter…. Please Review and let me know what you think! Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer!_**


	4. Meeting New People

_**DISCLAMIER: I own anything that you don't recognize and the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.**_

**_A/N: This is slightly AU, especially in the sense that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will be from Beauxbatons Academy and the Golden Trio's archenemy was a guy by the name of Thomas Jacobson. And it had not so many references to magic._**

_**NOW TO THE STORY…**_

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Meeting New People**

Two exhausting hours later, the girls arrived at their luxurious hotel. They quickly checked in and got unpacked but just as they were about to sit back and relax thefire rang shrilly, startling Ginny. It wasa new invention based a lot on the muggle telephone. Hermione was one of the few, even among muggleborns, to agree with the contraption.

"Honestly Gin, its been like three years and you still jump when afloo system rings!" Hermione laughed as she ran toanswerthe floo.

"Hello?" She asked the green fire.

"Oh, hello, I think I have the wrong number. Is this room number 318A?" asked the stranger's deep bartione voice.

"Why yes, it is, who is this?"

"My name is Draco, um- I saw you in the lobby and I was uh- kind of wondering … uh what is you name?"

"Hi, I'm Hermione..." Hermione said still laughing softly.

* * *

"Who in the world have you been talking to Mia?" Ginny's voice sounded from the hall, "Hermione? Who was on the floo?" 

"Some guy, his name was Draco. Oh, and by the way we need to be at the Trevi Fountain at seven, after our tour of the Vatican, OK?"

"OK, whatever." Ginny agreed offhand grabbing for her purse and following Hermione out of the door, down the hall and on into the busy streets of Rome, discreetly. To Hermione's amusement, the muggles seemed to walk right past the luxurious and impressive Wizarding Hotel and Resort.

* * *

They arrived at the Vatican, and started their tour. There tour group was large but one man stood out, Hermione felt as though he was familiar, she shook the feeling and turned away. But at about the same time this handsome man turned around and noticed Hermione with the same feeling of familiarity.

* * *

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

"Hey Draco, hello? snap out of it, come on!" called his equally dashing friend, snapping his fingers in his companion's face.

"OH! ... okay let's go." Draco replied as they walked away from the girls. He turned his head to the girls again...'mmm i can't wait to meet her in person!."

* * *

"Wow, that was really fun wasn't it? The ceiling was everything it was cracked up to be, huh? Whoa, I'm BEAT! Let's hurry up and get back to the hotel." Ginny said 

"But wait," Hermione interrupted. " Remember about going to the Trevi Fountain?" Ginny looked glum instantly. "How long will that take?"

"Not long... we are meeting that guy there." Ginny looked flabbergasted,

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, that guy from the phone, Draco. I told you we were meeting him at Trevi Fountain at seven. Didn't I?"

"No you didn't, Mia you are way to trusting. What? Are You in IDIOT or something?" Ginny went berserk revealing her famous Weasley temper. "ARE YOU CRAZY? You're meeting some guy, you don't even know, in a foreign country, and you have a boyfriend at home. What the heck were you thinking?"

"Goodness Gin, Relax. It's not as if I'm hooking up with him, besides we are on vacation. Let's have some fun. Look, we're there already. "

Ginny stormed off, huffing down the steps to the fountain and took a seat on a far step. Hermione walked to the edge of the fountain, turning her head side to side. While gazing at the beautiful fountain, someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me? Hermione?"

Confused Hermione answered, "Ummmm, Ya?"

"Hello, I am Draco… We talked on the phone…" The stranger said nervously. 'He is quite dashing.' Hermione thought.

"Oh my word! So you're Draco? I think I saw you at the Vatican. Are you a tourist?"

"Yah, we live in England but attend Beauxbatons Academy. You went to Hogwarts, if I am correct?" Draco asked his silvery blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes actually I did, Um.. We?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh where are my manners? This is my friend, Blaise." The young man close behind Draco looked up and waved walking over. .

Hermione let out a semi- laugh. "Well it's only fair that I introduce you to my friend. See over there? That grumpy, anti-social girl over there is my friend, Ginny." Ginny looked over hearing her name, and scowled, getting up to join the group. But as soon as she saw Blaise, her face changed immediately, looking as happy as ever.

They continued to talk as the boys led them to a restaurant across town. The food was lovely (the guys paid), and after they went for the world- famous Italian Ice Cream, Gelato. They returned late to the hotel promising to meet again tomorrow for a day in the streets of Rome.

**

* * *

****_A/N Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter…. Hit the little blue button and tell me if you did:) :)_**

(SUBMIT! hehe)


End file.
